


tiny

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [37]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: Theo getting to hold the twins for the first time
Relationships: Theobald Gumbar & Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Series: dimension 20 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	tiny

The first time Theobald Gumbar holds the twin princesses of Candia, the good King Amethar (gently) shoves them into his arms so he can wrap his wife into a hug.

Theo, of course, panics.

Silently, respectfully, of course, but as the twin bundles in his arms squirm, Theo, silently, respectfully, _panics_.

They are _very_ small and _very_ squishy and his armor can’t be comfortable for them, can it? But he can’t hold them at arm’s length, they’re the _princesses_ , and he needs to support their heads but there’s two of them and his gauntlets are _metal_ and what if he _hurts them_ , oh Bulb above what if Theo hurts one of the infant princesses, he’d, he’d-

The babies are swept (gently) out of his arms as quickly as they’d been placed there, and Ruby is handed off to Queen Caramelinda, whose tired smile brightens when she looks at her daughter. King Amethar, meanwhile, takes Jet’s tiny ( _tiny!_ ) hand in his own, and Theo straightens up, and watches over them.


End file.
